Existing multi-speed transmissions include gearshifting arrangements where the gearshifting force required is partly or wholly supplied by the vehicle's own source of energy. They have the disadvantages that no simple control of the gearshifting force is possible (especially in the pneumatic) and that relatively expensive parts are needed. Sources of energy likewise are not available in all vehicles wherefore they must be additionally installed when required.
An electric power supply which performs a multiplicity of tasks in a vehicle offers itself as a source of energy present in any vehicle. A modification for the importance of control is relatively easily possible. The trend in modern vehicles is toward electronic control of vehicle functions (for instance, automatic transmission, injection and ignition systems, ASC). It appears important to supply the same energy to the control range and the power range. In an electrically actuated transmission this means that an unnecessary change in the kind of energy used in the system of shift control and production of shifting force is avoided. Advantages are to be seen, for instance, in the travel and time-dependent control of the shifting force.